sendokai del amor
by migue . A
Summary: ZAK Y LON. Lon no sabe nada hasta el capitulo 3
1. Chapter 1

_Espero les guste, solo son algunos pequeños capítulos que incluyen a Lon y a Zak envueltos en puro amor-odio_

Capitulo: 1 De nuevo a la escuela

POV: Zak

Hoy es el regreso a la escuela, no puedo creer que después de salvar el universo o mínimo la tierra tenga que volver a la escuela y cuidar a mi hermanita que últimamente a sido una molestia en el culo, gritos, pataleos y cambios de pañal es lo que e tenido que soportar desde que ella nació lo único bueno es que ahora estoy saliendo con zoe , ella están linda y fantástica aunque últimamente hemos tenido unos pocos problemas y al decir pocos problemas me refiero a mucho si es que no entienden el sarcasmo pero bueno volviendo a la escuela hoy es el primer día, el día en que todos me ven como un chico normal que no a echo nada en su vida o si claro excepto salvar la tierra y hoy habrá nuevos estudiantes, que llevaran a nuevas caras, amistades y todo eso **(lo que zak no sabe es que también habrá nuevos amores). **

"zak ya baja a desayunar!" – genial ya es hora de desayunar y después a la escuela este dia no será el mejor de todos

"ya voy mama"

Cuando llegue abajo mis padres y hermana menor ya estaban desayunando asi que me sente y tome mi plato con huevos y tocino

"zak, nervioso por la escuela?"

"no papa pero enserio tengo que ir?"

"zak aunque hallas salvado al mundo o lo que sea tienes que volver a la escuela "mi mama siempre quiere que me adapte

"tu madre tiene razón zak y ahora tienes una responsabilidad mas grande y esa es cuidar a tu hermanita después de la escuela" espera escuche bien, no puedo cuidar a mi hermanita después de la escuela

"que no puedo iría al cine con Cloe después de la escuela papa"

"lo siento pero tendrás que cancelarlo"

"ok" esto no es justo

Acabe mi desayuno y agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela aún sigo pensando como cancelare la cita con Cloe ella es linda e inteligente supongo que entenderá. Llegue a la escuela mirándola de arriba hacia abajo era mas grande de lo que recordaba, entre y me dirigí a mi salón nuevo, es más grande que el anterior y mucho más espacioso supongo que tendremos nuevos alumnos, ya todos mis amigos estaban sentados juntos, esto es lo único bueno d la escuela, es que podemos sentarnos como queramos, sonó el timbre y todos lo que faltaban empezaron a llegar y me senté en la penúltima silla de la fila de hasta atrás junto con mis mejores amigos, todos se sentaron y el ultimo asiento alado de mi quedaba vacío, como la profesora entro todos se callaron.

"buenos días, yo seré su maestra Beatriz y creo que ya todo se conocen pero ahora tendrán un compañero más, Lon puedes pasar" lo sabía, tendremos un nuevo compañero y lo cambiara todo uff

Con la señal de la señorita Beatriz un chico con cabello negro y peinado tipo gótico con camisa verde cuadraba que combinaba con los ojos esmeralda.

"bien Lon preséntate tú mismo con tus compañeros" zak seguía sin voltar al chico

"mi nombre es Lon, me gusta la música y me gusta tocar el… " al escuchar esa voz zak volteo a ver quién era el chico nuevo , Lon por otra parte fijo su mirada en zak lo cual hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, una extraña sensación invadió por completo a los dos

"Lon que te gusta tocar?" al darse cuenta de que Zak lo estaba mirando se sonrojo un poco y cuando se dio cuenta de tal sonrojo

"o si claro lo que me gusta tocar es el teclado"

"muy bien puede tomar asiento junto…" la señorita se detuvo un poco para buscar un asiento vacío que por supuesto es alado de mi

POV: Lon

Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor Por favor

"el joven Zak" uff por un momento pensé que me sentaría junto al chico guapo de el fondo pero quien chingados es Zak?

"si exacto como se quién es zak" todos empezaron a reír excepto por el que al parecer en su mirada había algo como un sentimiento triste y feliz al mismo tiempo

"o claro eres nuevo es el chico de cabello anaranjado del fondo" o claro ahora todo está claro está triste por qué me sentare con el esto no podría ser peor , como fui caminando hacia mi lugar recibía miradas de personas desconocidas y solo pude sentir cuando alguien me puso el pie para que me cayera por fortuna o desgracia pude dar la vuelta y esperando el impacto cerré los ojos solo para ser atrapado por algo, cuando los abrí solo pude ver unos ojos color naranja ok si antes estaba sonrojado ahora estoy hirviendo me levante rápidamente y me senté en el lugar correspondido sin hacer contacto visual con el chico

"gracias" dije en un susurro casi imperceptible

"de nada, mi nombre es zak como ya pudiste adivinar y se que el tuyo es Lon espero seamos amigos" creo que escuche un _o algo más que eso _pero es casi imposible cierto?

"si eso espero" respondiendo aun sin hacer contacto visual

"oye, algunos amigos y yo comeremos juntos en el descanso y pensaba que como eres nuevo podrías comer con nosotros te parece bien?"

O me está invitando a comer con el o con ellos lo que sea el estará allí

"si eso me encantaría "dije por fin mirando los orbes dorados

"bueno chicos, es hora de la primera tarea"

Todos al unísono respondieron con un aaaaaaaaaaaaa

"no me importa que no quieran, esta tarea será en equipos de dos y yo organizare las parejas" ok no conozco a nadie y ahora are pareja con un desconocido genial

"tory con Sam, kiet con Taylor, Fenzy con Cloe… " y continuo diciendo nombres y ninguno era el mío o del chico a lado de mi

"y por ultimo Zak y Lon" esto no podría ser peor

"oye eso es genial, que tal si nos vemos en mi casa después de la escuela y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo?"

"eso… se…sería bueno pero tendría que…que decirle a mi padre y no creo que los tuyos te dejen o sí?"

"no importa lo de mis padres hoy no estarán después de la escuela solo estaré yo o y mi hermana menor pero no creo que se a una molestia bueno claro si es que vas"

"claro solo le avisare a mi padre después de la escuela" no puedo creer lo que le acabo de decir, por supuesto mi padre me dejar ir el haría todo lo que sea para mantenerme alejado un rato, pero ire a su casa, con él, solos bueno y su hermana

El timbre sonó para pasar a la siguiente clase

"oye que clase tienes?" me pregunto con curiosidad asi que saque mi horario y revise

"historia, geometría, ciencias y por ultimo español, porque?"

"genial yo también tengo esas clases si quieres puedo mostrarte donde son bueno solo si quieres"

"adiós zak" escuche una voz femenina que se dirigía hacia aquí y cuando pude ver era una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color

"o hola tú debes de ser Lon el chico nuevo un gusto conocerte" estiro su mano hacia a mi y con gusto la acepte

"si exacto y tu eres?"

"Cloe, la novia de Zak" y mi mundo se desmorono

"asi que la novia de Zak e?"

"si claro aunque podria cambiar a zak por ti en cualquier momento" dijo acercándose a mi un poco mas

"O no yo no hago eso en 1er lugar no traiciono a mis amigos y en 2do yo soy gay " dije sin rodeos y las dos son muy ciertas

"claro ya veo, entonces podemos ser amigos o no?"

"claro que podemos"

"ok, mientras no te metas con mi novio" dijo con una pequeña risita juguetona

" jaja si claro" con esto Zak vino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cloe

"Lon listo para ir a clase?"

"claro, vamos" nos dirigíamos a clase cuando pude distinguí una voz femenina

"o y Lon recuerda lo que te dije de Zak" y con esto solo gane un pequeño sonrojo

"de que hablaba Cloe?"

"solo de algo que hablamos antes de que llegaras" Ups

"y de que hablaban?"

"de que no se me ocurriera robarle a su novio" dije rascándome la cabecera

"y porque tu harías eso, digo eres un chico"

"si claro y tu eres el novio de Cloe asi que no podría aunque tu fueras bisexual o algo así"

El solo se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió un poco mostrando un poco esos hermosos dientes blancos

"espera eres bisexual cierto?"

"que? Claro que no, pero por quee lo dices?"

"porque actué algo similar cuando un amigo me pregunte o mismo y decidí decirle la verdad" ok aquí es cuando se da cuenta de que soy homosexual y pierdo el primer amigo

"espera eres homosexual"

"si"

"bueno creo que al ser homosexual puedo decirte esto…"

"claro dime lo que sea"

"la verdad es que no soy bisexual soy… como tú, homosexual"

"pero que pasa con Cloe?, ella lo sabe?"

"si, y solo me está ayudando para guardar mi secreto pero siento que contigo es más fácil hablar"

"gracias por confiar en mi Zak, aunque acabaras de conocerme"

Todo transcurrió normal durante todo el día de clases, desde que Zak me dijo que era homosexual no hablamos mucho de eso y le jure guardar su secreto ya que solo Cloe y yo lo sabíamos. Cuando las clases terminaron llame a mi papa como le dije a Zak y le avise que estaría en la casa de un compañero haciendo un trabajo escolar

"y bien?, te dejo que vinieras a mi casa?"

"si solo que llegara antes que fuera de mañana"

"y por que diría eso tu padre?"

"no lo se"

Co esto nos dirigimos a su casa mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia como que bandas nos gustan, nuestra comida, favorita y todo eso, sentía que con esto nos podíamos conocer un poco mejor y decidí que pasaría un tiempo para decirle a Zak que me gusta. Llegamos a su casa y de inmediato salto hacia el sofá.

"mama, papa, ya llegue y traje a un amigo con migo!" grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara hasta afuera de la casa

"esta bien hijo y quien es el?" bajo una señora muy bella y se fijo en mmi

"él es Lon un compañero de la escuela y haremos un trabajo de la escuela"

"supongo que el es tu novio?" esto no podría ser más extraño o claro mi suerte decidió que debía sonrojarme

"que! No él no es mi novio, recuerdas?, soy novio de Cloe" dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas , que adorable es cuando se sonroja

"o claro "

"hola señora mucho gusto en conocerla y como ya sabe soy Lon"

"mucho gusto Lon" dijo y se acercó más a mí y susurro en mi oído "_no le creas no esta saliendo con cloe"_

"ok" dije rascándome un poco la parte posterior de mí cabeza

Salió de la cas dándole un beso a Zak en la mejilla

"mama, y papa?"

"el ya me esta esperando en el coche, espero se diviertan o y cambio de planes llevare a la bebe con la vecina" me dio un giño cuando dijo _espero se diviertan_

"ok" dijimos al unísono

Salió de la casa con la bebe entre las manos y nos sentamos en el sofá

"no deberíamos estar haciendo el trabajo que nos pidieron?"

"cierto, deberíamos si no estuviera echo ya"

"de que halas todavía no comenzamos"

"claro que si, yo ya lo acabe desde la semana pasada"

"pero nos acaban de avisar hoy"

"tengo mis contactos dentro de la escuela que me dice las tareas antes de que las dejen lo que me da mas tiempo para divertirme con viejos amigos y por supuesto nuevos amigos como tu"

"entonces para que querías que viniera" enserio estoy confundido

"quería hablar contigo de lo que hablamos en la escuela pero como ya lo sabes tal vez podamos jugar a algo o así"

"bueno primero que todo te quiero decir algo Zak" estoy decidido a decirle lo que siento, se que dije que esperaría un poco pero ya paso media hora así que eso es poco tiempo

"dime lo que quieras "es hora

"bueno la verdad Zak es que…tu…me…gustas" porque siempre que estoy nervioso me rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza?, bueno en fin lo hice de nuevo

"Ooo Lon, yo te acabo de conocer…" lo sabia

"lo siento Zak no se como pude pensar que yo también te gustaría" dije poniéndome de rodillas y comenzando a sollozar

"qué? no, Lon no me dejaste acabar lo que yo quería decir es que aunque te acabo de conocer yo también siento lo mismo por ti" se agacho con migo y levanto mi barbilla y lo que menos esperaba fue que el me …

**Espero les halla gustado y se que es un poco corto pero subiré mas**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2

POV: Zak

Lo bese lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo ,si asi es lo bese

"Lon, odio verte llorar incluso si es la primera vez que te veo, prométeme que no volverás a llorar por mí, promételo" lo mire a esos ojos verdes que me encantan

"ok"

"ok qué?"

"Prometo no volver a llorar por ti"

Lo único que hice fue mantenerlo en mis brazos

"Lon, quiero acerté una pregunta muy importante"

El me miro con los ojos color verde esmeralda hinchados aun por los sollozos

"si?"

"Lon, quieres…ser…mi…novio?" sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa

"yo…..si si quiero ser tu novio "

"eso significa que puedo hacer esto" me acerque más y más a su rostro y suavemente bese esos labios que tanto quería probar

"Lon, quieres…tú sabes salir en público?" yo realmente quiero que sepan que Lon es mi novio y solo mío pero no estoy seguro si el quiera que sepan que os soy su novio, porque ahora siendo su novio tengo el valor de _salir del closet_ siempre y cuando sea con el

"yo si quiero Zak, pero, qué dirán de ti, que dirán de que eres homosexual y que estas saliendo conmigo, seguro que te da pena que te vean en público conmigo" agacho la cabeza como respuesta de decepción al pensar que me daría vergüenza que me vean con el

"no Lon eso es exactamente lo que quiero, quiero que sepan que estoy contigo, no me importa lo que digan los demás siempre y cuando estés conmigo"

"eso significa que es una relación publica?"

"claro que si y creo que Cloe estaba bien al darte la advertencia de: _no intentes robarme a mi novio_" dije con un tono de voz parecido al de Cloe

"genial oye que hora es?" mire el reloj para verificar que no eran más de las 8 y estaba en lo correcto porque eran las 7:30

"son apenas las 7:30 y mis padres vuelven hasta mañana"

"espera por qué hasta mañana?"

"bueno mis padres normalmente dicen que van a cerna y que volverán después de las 12:00 lo que significa que ellos aran _eso_ y volverán hasta mañana por la tarde"

"Ooo ya entiendo, pero en fin que quieres hacer?"

"qué tal si llamas a tu casa y dices que llegaras después de las 12:00? **(para los que no entienden, el precoz de Zak ya se quería coger a Lon)**

"eso que significa…Ooo, eso no pasara todavía"

"ok tenía que intentarlo, asi que quieres ver una película?"

"eso suena bien"

**Pov: del autor**

Zak y Lon se sentaron en el sofá para ver una película que Zak había escogido especialmente para asustar a Lon y que callera en sus brazos

"Zak, sé que escogiste esta película de terror para que me diera miedo y te abrazara pero no funcionara, si querías que te abrazara solo tenías que decirlo" y con esto Lon se acercó más a Zak y se sentó en su regazo pasando sus brazos por encima del cuello de Zak

"no se dé qué hablas Lon, puse esta película porque pensé que te gustaría" se notaba el temor en la voz de Zak

"a sí?, entonces no te importa que me quite de aquí o si?" Lon estaba a punto de retirase cuando un grito de terror salió de la televisión y Zak rápidamente puso sus brazos en la cintura de Lon

"si no tienes miedo suéltame" dijo susurrando al oído de Zak

"no te soltare, no porque tenga miedo pero quiero tenerte entre mis brazos para hacer esto" Zak beso tiernamente a Lon en los labios pero lo suficientemente para dejarlos un poco morados por una mordida inocente.

"oye Zak creo que ya es tarde debería irme no lo crees?"

"no te vayas apenas te acabo de besar no es justo" Zak quito las manos de la cadera de Lon y las cruzo haciendo un mohín

"tengo que regresar a casa o mi padre me castigara y no me dejara venir o invitarte a mi casa" dijo un poco seductora el chico de cabello oscuro

"en ese caso que estamos esperando, la película la podemos ver otro día, claro si no te da miedo verla de nuevo"

"de echo no estuve prestado atención a la película sino a ti que estabas muerto de miedo"

"yo? Muerto de miedo si claro como si eso pasara "pero antes de acabar la oración otro grito de terror salió de la pantalla que hizo que Zak saltara hacia adelante justo enfrente de Lon

"no te preocupes Zak siempre me tendrás para cuidarte no importa lo que pase"

Zak sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle a lo acerca de todo aquello que paso durante las vacaciones. Ustedes saben lo de los zorng, las armadura, tampo y todo eso y el se lo iba a decir…. Con el tiempo.

Salieron de a cas de Zak y se dirigieron a la casa de Lon eran casi las 10:30 y su cas quedaba a 10min. De la casa de Zak así que decidieron ir caminando, cuando por fin llegaron Zak pudo ver un edificio enorme,

"quieres pasar?"

"e no, no creo ya son casi las 11:00 y tengo que recoger a mi hermanita con la vecina"

"ok" Lon se despidió con un beso en los labios de Zak pensando que jamás olvidaría este día. Zak se despidió de Lon de la misma manera y se dirigió su casa.

POV: Lon

Como me despedi de Zak entre a l edificio donde ya se encontraba mi padre en la mesa con un montonal de hojas regadas por la mesa y algunas por el piso

"como te fue hijo? Todo estuvo bien?" me pegunto aun sin dejar de analiazar lo papeles en la mesa

"si papa Zak es muy bueno y incluso vimos una película"

"recuerda hijo nuca pienses que alguien es bueno porque tarde o temprano te darán la espalda"

"siento decepcionarte padre pero el no es asi el es muy amable y divertido y fue mi primer amigo en la escuela"

"hablas de él como si te gustara Lon" por primera vez desde que llegue me miro pero no era normal su mirada parecía reflejar algo de interés por primera vez pero no del interés malo sino del bueno creo que tal vez debería decirle

"pues si papa el me gusta y mucho y por más que seas mi padre no te dejare hablar asi de mi novio"

"así que tu novio e?, me alegro mucho por ti Lon por fin haz encontrado a alguien y me encanta que defiendas lo que es tuyo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mi, se detuvo, y me abrazo y este era un abrazo cálido no como un abrazo frio y sin importancia por primera vez sentía que me quería

"asi que no te importa que que este saliendo con un chico?

"qué, no Lon de echo me legro por ti por fin te veo más feliz que de costumbre y quiero que sepas que te apoyare"

"gracias papa "le devolví el abrazo

"pero…quiero que lo traigas cenar mañana para conocer al jovencito que a echo tan feliz a mi hijo ok?"

"tendría que preguntarle primero pero creo que está bien

**Bueno este es el capítulo dos de "sendokai del amor" y si suena un poco cursi pero me agrado ese título. En el capítulo tres Lon sabrá acerca del torneo sendokai como selo tomara? Y tan bien hay una sorpresa para Zak en el capítulo… será mejor no arruinarlo**


End file.
